happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drama
Drama 'is a character of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Character Bio Drama is a dramatic blue squirrel who is a high-paid actress. She usually acts in plays, but she is in movies, too. She also loves all of the attention of her fans. She also is sort of a nerd, but not too much. She also has a crush on Gloomy. Drama's dark blue boots keep her feet warm. Her usual injuries are usually caused whenever she's ''not wearing her boots. She also brags about her blue boots, making passerby HTFs look at her, envied by her blue boots and her bragging. Drama also craves attention. She loves and needs so much attention, otherwise she will think that she would not even have a high-paying job. She doesn't have that much manners, and is very impolite, but she can act ''like she is polite in the movies and plays she's in. Episodes Starring Roles #Stage Fright #Photo-Finished #Save the Drama For Your Llama #Not-so-Happy Holidays #Battle of the Arts #Break a Leg #Gloomio and Juliet #Boots Were Made for Bleeding #Gone in Character #Director's Cuts #Overshadowed #Fear Actor Featuring Roles #Curtain Call #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Wishing Well Done #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? #Smile for the Pickle #Lowercase Eye #What Will it Cost-ume #Game Show Off #Dino Dead #What's With the Long Face? #Caught on Camera #Imperfect Views #The Social NetJerk #The Part Where He Pranks You #Thief Next Door #Scrapping It Off #Cam I Am #The Hospice Project #The Platybo Effect #Conceal Your Fate #Right to Be Strong #Sled Only Memory #The Darkest Bite Appearances #Can You Feel it Now? #First and Fort-Most #Moose of Oz #Head Hunter #Horror-scope #Thriller Night #Justin Beaver #Beat of the Feet #Lantern It Go #Because You're Famous #Good Rebels #Foot For Thought #Little A-head of Yourself #Whatever Votes Your Boat Deaths #Stage Fright - Dies of blood loss. #Curtain Call - Crushed by a catwalk. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Killed in explosion. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Killed in explosion. #Can You Feel it Now? - Falls off roller coaster ('debatable). #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Splattered by water. #Moose of Oz - Possibly killed by tornado (debatable). #Break a Leg - Crushed by piano. #Gloomio and Juliet - Stabbed by a sword. #Boots Were Made for Bleeding - Eaten by parasites. #Gone in Character - Splatters on ground. #Game Show Off - Falls to her death. #Dino Dead - Breaks her neck. #What's With the Long Face? - Head explodes from microphone screech. #Overshadowed - Blown up. #Fear Actor - Head cracks open from a fall. #Lantern It Go - Her face crushed by a camera. #Caught on Camera - Dragged and killed by Fliqpy. (off-screen) #The Part Where He Pranks You - Cut into a half by the portal. #Thief Next Door - Slammed in half. #Because You're Famous - Killed in the stage collapse and the fire. #Good Rebels - Killed inside the collapse. #Scrapping It Off - Torn apart by a wheel. #Cam I Am - Presumably killed by the Platypus Aliens. (debatable) #The Hospice Project - Sliced into half by the sliding door. #The Platybo Effect - Scalded by blowtorch. #Sled Only Memory - Dies in explosion #Drama Karma - Splatted #The Darkest Bite - Punctured by Gloomy's fangs. Kills *Emily - 1 ("Stage Fright") *Nutty - 1 ("Photo-Finished") *Mono - 1 ("Battle of the Arts" along with Crazy and Josh) *Josh - 1 ("Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?") *Patriot - 1 ("Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?") *Binky - 1 ("Gone in Character") *Squabbles - 1 ("Scrapping It Off") *Pace - 1 ("Conceal Your Fate" along with Emojie) Trivia #A possible reason why Drama is Emily's friend is because they both brag about what they do. #Drama probably hates Mintleaf because he is a breath mint nerd. #"Battle of the Arts", a Season 28 episode, will feature Drama competing against Josh (Art) and Crazy (Music) with acting. #Drama may have a crush on Gloomy, as she is there to cheer him up if he is feeling depressed. This is especially implied in Gloomio and Juliet. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions